The Legend Of Zelda: After The Wind Waker
by Pagefreak
Summary: When Link is shipwrecked on a mysterious island, he realizes the truth about Hyrule... My first fic, please go easy on me. Please R


Hi, I'm Pagefreak. This is my first fic so please go easy on me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda or anything else by Nintendo, if I did do you really think I would be writing this instead of making it a game?

**The Legend Of Zelda: After The Wind Waker**

_In the world of the great sea, there is a little known but vital legend_

_A legend of a boy, who had done great deeds on a certain quest._

_A boy, who after battling evil and controlling the winds, _

_went off on a voyage. _

_Done with the battle against the utmost evil ever known to man, _

_He, with a group of pirates and sages, embarked on a journey. _

_A secret journey to find a new land. _

_This journey would take years. _

"Link! Wake up!" yelled a young woman by the name of Tetra.

"Can't I have five more minutes?" asked a drowsy voice.

Tetra took this to pull the person out of the bed.

"Oww! Tetra!" yelled the young man.

"Come on! Breakfast is ready!" yelled Tetra.

Tetra left the bedroom and waited for the man to get dressed. After washing his face and changing his clothes, the young man soon came up into the dining room of where a bunch of pirates were. The young man's name was Link. He was at the strapping age of 17. This was the age in which the hero of all the legends defeated the greatest evil. He sat down on a chair, his mouth watering.

"Finally Link! You've arrived!" yelled Tetra, who was also 17 years old. "You shouldn't have got so drunk yesterday, we had to carry you to bed!"

"Oh, let Link have his fun! He's done a lot for us!" said a teenage Rito named Medli.

Link decided to change the subject, since he could tell it would get worse. "What are our plans today Tetra?"

"Oh, the usual, search for any land or treasure, and any way of getting back Hyrule." said Tetra.

A new worker named Ingo all of a sudden said, "This is pointless! We're never going to find your land! We might as well give up and go home!"

Gonzo smashed his fist on the table. "If you talk back to our Miss that way once more, you'll walk the plank!" Ingo wisely said nothing more.

After a day of hard work, Link and Tetra climbed the crow's nest of their pirate ship, the Albatross. Link took his sister's telescope and scanned the sea for as long as possible. He didn't see any sign of land, but he saw something interesting.

"Hey, Tetra! I think I see treasure there!"

Tetra, always eager to find treasure, said "Where? Where?"

Link showed Tetra the telescope. Tetra said "That looks like treasure, but isn't it kind of far?"

Link winked, "Not for The King of Red Lions it isn't!" Tetra could only smile.

In a few minutes, the pirates lowered down Link and the King Of Red Lions, a boat that used to be able to talk. Sometimes Link wished that the King Of Red Lions would talk again, but he knew this wouldn't happen. Link set out on his boat. Just as Link was getting close to the treasure, he heard thunder. Link frowned, it wasn't supposed to storm today! Unfortunately, before Link could turn around, rain started coming down and lightning started striking. Link tried to turn around to the pirate ship, but the wind, rain, and water, wasn't facing the right direction. Link tried to take out the Wind Waker, but he realized that he left it on the pirate ship.

"Shit! Now what do I do!" thought Link. Link decided, even though it was dangerous and foolish, to sail back to the boat.

Meanwhile, Tetra was panicking. The pirates tried to take a fishing net and catch Link's boat, but Link was getting further and further away. To make matters worse, lightning struck Link's sail, and it caught fire. Link, who was now just as scared as Tetra, threw it into the sea. Now, all Link could do was to move the boat very slowly, and the pirate ship was getting harder to see. Then Link saw the worst thing he needed now. A cyclone!

"There's a cyclone! Ingo! Do something!" yelled Tetra.

"I can't do anything! We have to take shelter and forget Link!" screamed Ingo.

"I'll never forget Link! We will save him. For better or worse!" replied Tetra.

"Are you stupid, or are you just spoiled! We have to abandon Link!" yelled Ingo.

"We're not doing anything by just arguing! Let's think of something!" said Gonzo.

The pirates kept arguing, and Link got sucked into the cyclone, and, with his boat, got carried away into the air.

"LIIIIIIINNNNK! NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Tetra. Tetra started to cry.

Meanwhile, Link and the King of Red Lions were rather rudely carried up from the cyclone and thrown into an island. Link was beginning to lose consciousness and as he was coming down, he fell out of the King Of Red Lions, hit a stone wall, started rolling on the sand, where he finally stopped on the shore and was knocked out. The King of Red Lions, however, suffered a worse fate. The red boat hit the same stone wall but broke into smithereens. Then, in the shadows, a young woman, wearing a dress with a Sheikah eye on it, picked up Link and carried him to the city on the island...

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't make Link talk much, but Link will talk more in later chapters. Please R&R!


End file.
